Brûlante obsession
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [Post-saison 3] Il n'y a qu'une seule obsession pour Jim Moriarty, celle de Sherlock Holmes.


**Hello! Voici mon premier texte sur ce fandom que j'ai récemment découvert. Ca se passe en post-saison 3, donc SPOILERS!**

**Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF sur le thème "Objectif". Nous avons une heure pour écrire notre texte.**

**Sherlock et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Te détruire, Sherlock Holmes. C'est ça, mon objectif, le seul de ma vie.

Je t'ai déjà raconté une partie de ma vie, mon ennui profond pour tous les gens ordinaires, mon ennui profond pour toi.

De toute ma vie, tu as été mon objectif le plus obsessionnel que je pouvais avoir, et ça a été jouissif de te détruire, mon cher ennemi. Si jouissif, tu n'en as pas idée. Te voir te démêler pour résoudre des petits crimes sans importance, et te voir échouer peu à peu. Te voir perdre notre petit jeu, te voir courir partout en ne pensant qu'à ton travail. Si jouissif, Sherlock.

T'observer être heureux d'avoir des enquêtes devant toi, et toi tu ne te souciais que d'avoir des adversaires à démasquer, jamais tu n'as levé les yeux vers les victimes. Ton ami a raison, Sherlock Holmes. Tu ne te soucies pas des conséquences sur les victimes. Tu ne te soucies que de ton bien-être intérieur.

Mon objectif le plus intéressant, c'est toi. Même encore maintenant, et pourtant, même si tu m'ennuis au plus haut point, j'ai encore envie d'atteindre mon objectif que je croyais avoir perdu. Comment dire, Sherlock ? Tu es d'un ennui...mais tu m'obsèdes, mon cher détective favori. Ca doit sûrement t'étonner, quoi que tu saches ce qu'est l'obsession. Je sais tout de toi, Holmes. Ton obsession pour Irène Adler. Tu sais à quel point une obsession peut devenir dangereuse ou jouissive. Moi, je jouis de te voir patauger puis comprendre la vérité. J'aime te voir perdre un à un tes amis. Tu croyais que je ne ferais rien ? Que je n'appliquerais pas ma menace ?

Je te brûlerais, Sherlock, sois en sûr, mais avant ce second objectif, je te détruirais tel que je te l'ai si souvent sous-entendu.

Tu ne vis que pour tes affaires, tu ne vivras bientôt que pour essayer de venger la mort de tes amis. Non, même pas, tu n'as pas d'amis. Tu n'as aucun ami, aucun proche. John, Molly, Gregory, ou cette chère Mrs Hudson, tu n'as personne. Ils se détournent de toi depuis longtemps, depuis que tu leur as fait croire à ta mort. Ingénieux, cette mise en scène, d'ailleurs. Mais pas assez.

Tu vois, mon objectif est de te détruire en t'enlevant tout ce à quoi tu tiens. A tes amis, à ta passion unique et ton obsession pour ton travail auquel tu dis être marié. John doute de toi, il va bientôt partir, il est déjà parti. Molly se détourne de toi, elle se trouvera quelqu'un de bien mieux que toi. Gregory comprend que tu es dangereux, il ne t'appellera bientôt plus. Mrs Hudson est déçue, elle ne t'aimera bientôt plus, elle a peur de ce qui va lui arriver. Mycroft, oh, oui, j'avais failli oublier.

Vous vous êtes déjà détournés l'un de l'autre, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il ne coupe pas définitivement tout contact avec toi. Les liens familiaux, sans doute ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils se détourneront tous de toi très vite. Même Irène Adler, que tu surveilles à distance. Elle est maligne, mais je la trouverais, et je la tuerais tel que je l'avais promis.

Que te restera-t-il, Sherlock ? Ton obsession pour moi reviendra bientôt. Tu n'es rien sans moi, et bizarrement, je ne suis rien sans toi. Les opposés s'attirent.

Mon objectif est de te détruire, et ensuite, nous serons réunis. Enfin, comme je l'avais prévu. Je vais t'enlever ta raison de vivre, ton travail, et tu ne voudras même pas te venger. Tu seras dépendant à moi.

Tu es ennuyant comme tout, Sherlock Holmes, mais tu m'intéresses malgré tout. Toi et tes yeux qui observent tout dans les moindres détails. Toi et ta bouche qui ne sait pas se retenir de blablater pour impressionner. Toi et ton air supérieur. Tu n'es rien sans tes dons complètement ennuyants. Tu n'as pas de vie, tu trouveras la mort, mais avant, tu me trouveras.

Tu seras dépendant de moi, tu l'es déjà. Sans moi, tu n'aurais certainement pas eu toutes ces enquêtes sur le dos, tu seras encore sur ton canapé à te morfondre. Sherlock, je vais te détruire, tel est mon objectif.

Tu m'entends, rival ennuyant comme tout et pourtant une obsession pour moi ? Je vais te détruire.

Je te brûlerais, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Pardon si Moriarty est OOC, je ne le maitrise sûrement pas encore vu que c'est mon premier essai sur le fandom!**

**Vos avis sont les bienvenus (: Et à très vite!**


End file.
